


Linger On

by Celestialsloth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mostly Smut, Smut, a lil fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialsloth/pseuds/Celestialsloth
Summary: John decides to test the waters with flirting with his best friend after their "date" together.





	Linger On

It was freezing outside.  
Maybe it was an overstatement though it for sure was cold. Though that didn’t stop the local bar from being full of folks wanting to go out.  
People were staying warm by tossing back shots and only the bravest went outside to smoke their cigarettes under the street lamp in a huddle. There was a light dust of snow on the ground though luckily no ice underneath it. 

John was no different than the rest of the area. He was also one of the people keeping warm with alcohol and spinning back and forth on the bar stool. The loud chatter in the bar drowned out any of the radio that was being played so John played his own music in his head as he waited for Freddie to come back in. 

He’d told him he’d go out with him when having a cigarette but the other insisted he just stay warm inside and not make it seem they were avoided the tab they had shared for the night. Though it left John to look at all the different bottles on the wall in front of him.

They barley had any booze at their flat and there be no way they’d be able to both get high from the amount of weed they both had combined. So the bar for a small date it was. John loved nights like this. It made it feel like their was more to their friendship than maybe they had originally intended. John knew it was a fantasy he had always chased, but it was only enhanced with alcohol. 

He loved hearing him talk. Just about anything kept him entertained as long as he was speaking. As much as he loved to watch him perform, the one-on-one interactions were the ones that made his heart flutter.  
His smile when he laughed at John joke's (or his own), the way he bit his lip and paid attention when John was telling a story, the way his eyes lit up. Everything made John's chest ache with how sincere he was. They were comfortable with each other and John just wished his he wasn't going to break any friendships if-

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. Enough of that. This was going to be a fun night.

All was quiet in his mind before he felt coldness touch his bare arms. He jumped at the feeling like a surge ran through him and turned around ready to shout before seeing it was just his date for the night. Now he’d really wish he’d suck it up and put on a sweater instead of a short sleeve button up. 

“Asshole.” John scoffed and spun his chair around to watch Freddie sit next to him.  
“You feel like an oven.” Freddie shrugged his jacket off so that it was wrapped around his elbows. 

They were a couple of rounds in only being for a little over a hour at that point. The two were both feeling a definite tipsy. This would probably be their last drink for the night before paying and doing whatever after. 

“How was it out there?” John looked over at the other, shit wait bad idea. He’d look at above his head or something to avoid making direct eye contact. That was a little too awkward at the moment. 

“It’s not getting any better.” Freddie shrugged and picked the glass back up. 

“Hopefully we will make it home alive.” John tilted his cup to get down whatever left was in it, ignoring the ice hitting his face.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Besides, we have each other to keep us warm.” Freddie places his own had on top of John’s and squeezed it lightly. 

Now he was officially internally screaming as loud as he could. He knew Freddie was getting a bit more tipsy with the playful touching and playful flirting. Though John wanted real hard to pretend it was actually serious.

Maybe. Just maybe he’d test the waters.

“That’s good to know. I like knowing that you are there for me.” John went in and intertwined his fingers with the other. He did say he’d take it step by step. 

Freddie was taken a little aback at the returned gesture. He knew John wasn’t really the one to make any kind of touch-y moves of any sorts. Though he was happy that John felt comfortable with him.  
“You’ve been such a great date tonight Deaky, I didn’t think anyone would want to go out tonight. I know I can count on you.” 

Freddie had let go of John’s hand and placed it on his knee. “What are you thinking about?” 

Fuck. He hated when he got this question. Freddie always somehow could pick up the pieces that something was on his mind faster than anyone else he ever knew.

John felt his body heat up. “I’m thinking about...you. Us more specifically.” John places his hand on the other’s. There was really no backing down now. 

“What about us? Is that something you think about...often?”  
“Are you my therapist or are you trying to flirt with me?”  
“You know what I mean. What are you thinking about in context with us. You can tell me.” 

John knew anything he was going to tell Freddie wouldn’t outright disgust him. If he didn’t like it they could hopefully just drink until they forgot about it and John would cringe at it instead of sleeping sometime seven years in the future. 

“I’m thinking about us...at the flat. We’re...you’re...just like now. Hand on my leg and teasing me.” John’s voice was dripping with sugar. 

Freddie looked him in the eyes before dropping his hand down to John’s inner thigh. John felt his back straighten up and gripped onto the glass. 

“Is that _it_?” Freddie was really egging him on now and he knew it. He was going to have to feed him now. 

“No. You’re in my ear whispering to me. You’re pulling at my hair and hands sliding up my chest.” His breath hitched when Freddie traces circles on his thigh.  
“You’re painting me a good picture. Did you feel like trying any of that maybe tonight?” Freddie got real close to his ear. 

John bit the inside of his lip and his half lidded eyes shot open when he heard people cheering over a sports game being shown on the television. 

“Of course. Plus when we get back home...I reckon we’ll be need to turn down the furnace down at some point.” John whispered lowly into his ear. He couldn’t even believe how his voice sounded.  
“Is that a promise, Deaky?” He sat at the edge of the bar stool and wrapped his arms around his neck. Like there wasn’t about fifteen other people around them at this point and just about twenty others in the place.  
“Let’s get the tab and I’ll just show you.” 

That’s exactly what the two did. The tab was paid and they left into the brisk air to their flat. A good ten minute walk that was going to freeze them. 

Freddie took John’s hand and ran his thumb back and forth in the back of his hand. 

The walk wasn’t as bad as the walk the way there. That’s probably because the two were now walking hand in hand and trying to speed their pace up. Freddie smoked his cigarette as the only noise that filled the void was the crunching of the snow and cars driving by. 

John wanted to say something but found his brain was empty and his mouth very dry. He tried to come up with something though kept on drawing up blanks. 

“How long have you been thinking about us together?” Freddie broke the silence as they waited for the crosswalk.  
“Uhm...kind of awhile.”  
“You could have told me sooner.”  
"Well. I could have but. That sounded like a lot of...stress.”  
“I understand. I’m just happy you told me at one point.”’

John thought about the possibilities that could actually go down once they got inside. It made his blood rush. Sure he had plenty of thoughts that would recycle in his head and kept him entertained, though this would be his first. While he hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself, he knew Freddie would treat him with the right pace. This was his best friend after all.

Oh yeah. Best friend. 

They arrived at the door and Freddie tossed out the butt of the cigarette. John pulled out the key ahead of time for the door as they went into the at least warmer hallway.  
They made their way into the flat and pulled their coats off to tossed onto an ottoman. Freddie took John by the hand sat on the couch next to him. 

“Are you still of any interest of continuing the conversation?”  
“Are you going to help me with my thoughts then?” John felt the words fall out his mouth and Freddie’s pupils got larger.  
“I can, Deaky.” Freddie moved onto John’s lap to straddle him. “How’s this? Are you comfortable?” John looked up and swallowed hard. 

“Perfect for me.” John’s hands went to Freddie’s waist to just hover over.

“You can go ahead and touch me, dear. You’re always allowed to touch me.” Freddie ran his hand under John’s chin and slowly lifted his head up so they were making eye contact. 

“Please let me know if you need to pause or stop. You know I won’t be mad at you.” John nodded. This is what he most loved to hear. He was all about going slow. 

Freddie moved in and pressed a kiss to John’s very soft lips. John closed his eyes and felt his whole body turn to liquid. They broke for a second, eyes half lidded, Freddie tilted his head some before going back to kiss him.  
John felt the other’s hand on the back of his neck and could feel a tingle in his skull. The two deepened the kiss and he could taste a hint of the cigarette the other smoked. It was everything he dreamed of.  
They broke the kiss to catch their breath. Freddie’s hand was massaging his scalp with the pads of his fingers. John needed more. 

“Are you feeling good?” Freddie asked between kisses on John’s jawline.  
“Amazing. I’d like to keep going if that’s alright.” 

“I’d love that too.” Freddie started to kiss John’s neck, who moaned softly at the feeling. 

“Absolutely gorgeous.” Freddie smiled before continuing to kiss down his throat. 

John gripped onto Freddie’s waist as the other nibbled on his skin, he wanted to bite back every moan like he was alone. Though he knew the other well and that was not going to happen. The more praise the better. 

John sighed softly as the other nibbles in his skin. “Can I take your shirt off?” He whispered, lips pressed 

“ _Please_.” John could feel himself getting harder. 

Freddie continued to bite at him as he undid the buttons of his shirt, slowly moving down to his collarbones. John’s back arched, moaning softly at the roughness. 

Once the buttons were undone, John moved his arms to let the shirt slide down and relocated his hands to go under the hem of Freddie’s shirt. It was reciprocated well with a soft hum from the other. A power move one might say.  
John gasped loudly and pressed his forehead against Freddie’s chest as he grind his bulge on his own. The contact was earth shattering.  
“What do you envision next?” Freddie kept rocking his hips again his own as he played with his hair.  
“More of this. Touch me already.” John’s face was completely flushed, his head cant so the other could press more kisses on his neck. 

“I like that idea a lot too,” Freddie went to move off of John to his knees, he started to undo his belt. “Just might I add one suggestion if you are interested in it.” 

John nodded, feeling himself swallow hard as Freddie undid the button and zipper of his very tight pants. 

“Would you be interested in me sucking you off? You can face fuck me all you want my dear and I’d beg for more.” Freddie smirked as John groaned loudly. 

“Please. Yes. I’d love that.” John moved some so the other could pull his pants down, hand now palming at his bulge.  
John squirmed a bit and moaned at the attention he was getting. 

Freddie yanked down the waistband of his briefs and wrapped his hand around his already leaking cock. John huffed loudly and jolted his hips up at the contact. 

Freddie didn’t waste time to start slowly going up and down the shaft, watching to see what reactions John was giving off to figure out the pace and how to move. 

“Fuck. That’s so good.” John moaned. 

John quickly realized he didn’t know where to look. If he looked straight ahead, he could see his reflection in the black T.V. screen which he was not a fan of. He didn’t want to look at the ceiling because it didn’t help when his breathing got rough. He looked down at the other, jerking him off and could only get more aroused. He hoped it wasn’t awkward that he was staring. 

“You sound like you’re having fun,” Freddie’s voice was very low and sultry. “Would you be okay if I sucked you off?” 

“Yes please. Please suck me off.” John watched as Freddie ran his tongue over the tip of his cock, feeling a surge hit every bone and blood vessel he had. 

The other pulled back and ran his tongue on the underside of his cock, following a vein before taking him into his mouth. 

John had received his fair share of blowjobs in the years and he didn’t know if it was that Freddie could enhance sucking dick better than any partner he had before or it was the fact that someone he’d had feelings for the last couple of months was blowing him. He decided it had to have been both.  
That stream of consciousness was broken when John looked to see Freddie use the hand that wasn’t around his dick to grab his wrist. He lead his hand over to the back of his own head. 

John got the idea and yanked at his hair, causing Freddie to moan softly. _Oh_ that felt good to hear. 

Freddie bobbed his head up and down John’s shaft before pulling off to look at him. 

“Fuck my mouth, love. Until I loose my voice.” Freddie went back down on him.

John hissed loudly and nodded, grabbing the dark waves on his head and holding his head still. 

“Just- punch me or something if it gets to be too much.” John tugged his hair lightly to get a good grip.  
John started to lead the other’s head up and down, watching closely to see how he was holding up. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. 

John took a deep breath before starting to roll his hips as he pulled Freddie’s head up and the back down. The first few times came off as a bit sloppy and badly timed, though he finally could get that perfect rhythm to follow along.  
Freddie groaned loudly and looked up John who’s breathing was getting louder. He could feel himself getting close, the butterflies in his stomach. He looked at the other’s eyes. 

“Gonna cum! I’m very close!” John dropped his hips back down, whining as Freddie grabbed the base of his cock and put that flick of the wrist into it. 

John thrust his hips up and came instantly. He watched eyes half lidded, as Freddie pulled off to catch his own breath. He had swallowed down all of it considering it was all in his throat. 

John leaned in, taking Freddie by the chin and pressing a kiss on his lips. 

Freddie smiled in between the kiss before pulling back to catch his breath again. 

“That was...the absolute best.” John wish he could articulate better words. His entire head was fogged up.  
Freddie moved up to sit on the couch next to him, kissing below his ear. 

“Thank you sweetheart. I try my best.” Freddie hummed softly.

It was silent for a bit before John turned his head to look at the other, clearing his throat. 

“Do you think. I could. Blow you? I might not be as fancy considering my first time and all...though I want to.” John felt the words spill out his mouth from what was in his head. He knew Freddie hadn’t cum yet and he was still very interested.  
Freddie felt himself getting even harder 

“If you’re comfortable with that. You can stop any time you want too, don’t feel like you have to continue if you’re not feeling well.” John nodded in agreement. He was so lucky to have his first time like this with someone who was so thoughtful of his feelings. 

John took the lead and pressed kisses from the other’s mouth to his jawline. “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” He smiled to himself when he heard Freddie groan softly. 

John ran his hand over the other’s bulge as he continued to deepen the kiss. He broke off and went down on the floor, removing his belt and starting to pull down on the very tight denim of his favorite pants to see Freddie in. 

“You don’t have to swallow darling. When I get close I’ll tell you.” Freddie spoke up, voice cracking.  
“What if I want to swallow?” John looked up, smug smile and all.  
“ _Fuck_.” 

He lightly ran his hand on the inside of his thigh before digging in his fingernails some. John pulled the briefs down ever so painfully slow and ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

He felt his stomach heat up. A mixture of excitement and a pinch of nervousness. He wrapped his hand on his shaft and ran his thumb across the tip, slowly making a circular motion.

“That’s really good.” Freddie whispered just enough for John to hear which only encouraged him to keep on going. He kept a steady motion until he added in some more additional wrist movements.  
John looked to see Freddie’s head with tilted back and John took the opportunity to swirl his tongue over the tip of his cock. 

Freddie’s back arched at the sensation and his grip on John’s hair only became rougher. He loved the feeling so much, it was much better than doing it to himself when he was jerking off. His mouth went to the inside of of the other’s inner thigh as he kissed the sensitive skin.

“Please gorgeous...fuck that feels so good.” Freddie sighed, lightly brushing his fingers against John’s scalp. 

John licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before going to take him into his mouth. Hearing Freddie moaning his name in a slew of swears and messy breathing was almost as good as hearing him perform. 

He was following a lot of movements the other did on him, he felt a rush of power making the other feel good. Just had he would think about. 

Freddie was concentrating hard to not just roll his hips straight into John’s mouth and cause him to choke. His head tilted to one side as he watched the other focused on breathing and stroking him too. It was just so much. 

“Fuck..John, baby, I’m going to cum soon!” Freddie tangled his fingers into his own hair and yanked on it as John pushed in further. 

Oh now he was determined to make these last seconds the best. He was ready. The fucking grand finale. John dug his fingernails lightly in the inside of his thigh with his free hand while he started to hum softly while sucking him off.  
Freddie arched his back and came instantly. John pulled off of him slowly and swallowed down what all was in his mouth. The two sat in silence has they tried to catch their breath. 

The other looked down at John, hair sticking up every way and cheeks were bright pink. He smiled at him and motioned him up so he didn’t have to try and talk just yet. John got the picture and made his way to sit on his lap. 

Freddie kisses him and John wrapped his arms around his neck. What he was tonight. How was he going to reflect on all this in the morning and not explode into a million pieces of dust. 

“Deaky that was amazing. That was perfect.” Freddie grinned at him ear to ear. 

John felt his whole body heat up at the compliment. “Learned from the best.” John laughed and ran his fingers over the nape of the other’s neck. 

“Stay with me tonight? We can see how we feel in the morning.” 

“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii!!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this!!  
> Feel free to leave comments :D


End file.
